1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds having an antiviral activity and their use.
2. Prior Art Statement
It has been revealed that acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (hereafter referred to as AIDS) is a disease caused by human immunodeficiency virus (hereafter referred to as AIDS virus). For the treatment of AIDS, azidothymidine has been used but because of its side effects, a dose is limited and hence, a satisfactory therapeutic effect cannot be obtained.
Therefore, it has been desired to develop a novel anti-AIDS viral agent having a low toxicity.